Hetalia OC Profile: Martin Bianchi
by argella1300
Summary: Another Hetalia OC I made.


Basic Info:

-Name: Martin Bianchi

-Age: 20

-Gender: Male

-Birthday: November 10

Physical Appearance:

-Height: 5' 6" (167.6 cm)

-Hair Color: Sandy brown, like the color of coffee after you add milk/cream. He keeps it short and shaggy, think Justin Bieber length/style

-Eye Color: Hazel- blue, with brown flecks

-Skin Color: Light Brown- think this color (scroll over to the Alpine category) .

-Facial Features: Mix between Ludwig and Maria, though the German side is a touch more noticeable

-Face shape: think like Justin Timberlake- slightly pointed chin, but strong square-ish jaw/angles

-Eyes: Almond-shaped

-Nose: same shape as Maria's, but not as long

-Lips/mouth: natural shape, though a tad thinner than Maria's, also not as pigmented

-Body Shape/ Physique

-Stocky, broad shoulders, athletic- appears to be the type who exercises regularly (he does, more on that later)

-Hairstyle: Wears it in a style similar to Justin Bieber. When it's cold outside he'll put on a beanie/stocking cap to keep his ears and head warm, or when he doesn't have time to shower in the morning, or if he just feels like wearing a hat that day

-Clothes: In general, it's a more formal version of casual, with a touch of punk; i.e. button-up shirt (not tucked in, top couple buttons undone), comfy pants like jeans/ khakis- (no holes/rips in the jeans), black steel-toed work boots sometimes, other times some old Converse sneakers and some leather cuff bracelets. On formal occasions, he'll wear what's appropriate, it depends on the situation.

-Piercings:

-one lip ring (silver), when looking at him it's on the left side

-ears:

-lobes are triple pierced, normally he wears studs/hoops in various sizes and colors

-he has one cartilage piercing on his right ear, it's another silver hoop

-Tattoos: he has one, and it looks like a Turk's Head Knot bracelet, except try to imagine if someone did a stencil of that...

-Other jewelry: He always wears a black digital watch on his right wrist; he also wears a reproduction of the One Ring on his right index finger or on a chain around his neck (he's a MAJOR nerd, by the way.)

Demeanor/ Personality:

-Martin is a pretty relaxed and easy going person in general, he would much rather avoid conflict if he has to, but will always help out a friend in need

-VERY smart, but he doesn't like to show it off/flaunt it

-he's VERY modest, and doesn't really like being the center of attention

-Martin is very firm in his beliefs and will stand up for himself when pressed to

-He's very charismatic and gets along with pretty much everyone he meets, in many ways he's like the awesome friend that you wish was your brother

-Martin loves to laugh and have a good time, like his sister, he's known for his sense of comedic timing and off-beat sense of humor

-Martin isn't as practical as his sister, and thus has a tendency to make rash decisions and not think things through thoroughly

-Martin, being the representation of the Protestant sect of Christianity- specifically Lutheranism, is a bit more relaxed in his beliefs and way of worship.

-As such, it would make sense that he has a bit of a rebellious streak in him, often making his old boss, the Pope, and occasionally Maria, very frustrated with him

-He's very stubborn at times, and he can be a pain to deal with when he's acting up

-In terms of his outlook on life, he has a rather neutral point of view; holding the belief that the world, and the future for that matter, is what you make it

-he doesn't like to stay in one place for too long, he enjoys traveling a lot

-When dealing with authority, he's very polite, unless you're the Pope, then he just blows you off every chance he gets (he REALLY doesn't like the Pope, in case you can't tell)

Speech Pattern:

-pretty casual/ relaxed, not as formal/polite as his sister's

-in fact, it's similar to America's in a way

-he has a bit of a dirty mouth, occasionally putting Prussia or Switzerland to shame

Hobbies:

-riding his motorcycle

-reading

-photography

-running

-swimming

-surfing

-snowboarding

-skateboarding

Family/Relationships:

-Grandfather: Rome. He misses his grandpa; they were close when he was alive.

-Cousins: Feli/Lovi. He gets along well with both of them, though he likes hanging out with Feli more cuz he's not as uptight as his brother

-Older sister: Maria Bianchi. They get along well, though they don't live together anymore. They used to butt heads a lot when they were younger, before Martin moved out. He loves to push Maria's buttons, especially by calling her "mommy" when she gets bossy/mother hen-ish, but he still loves her very much.

Trivia/Special Notes:

-he owns a motorcycle, it's a big black Harley

-he's named after and shares a birthday with Martin Luther, the founder of Lutheranism and Protestantism

-he's a closet nerd, and he loves to travel

-he has an online photo gallery of pictures he's taken over the years, he uses both conventional film and digital, and enjoys black and white as well as color

-He's gay, and gay rights are a particularly sensitive subject with him. It's also a big point of contention between him and his old boss, the Pope.

-he enjoys a variety of music, but is most found of classic rock and metal


End file.
